


Glasses and Suspenders

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, But only a little, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Job, Insecure Louis, M/M, Multiple Positions, Reality, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, bottom!Louis, insecure!louis, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from larrycumsloudly(LCL): where Louis is really insecure of his glasses and Harry fucks him to show him that he's perfect while Louis only where's his glasses and maybe Haz could use Lou's suspenders to tie him up while he fucks him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses and Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my second prompt. I hope you guys enjoy it! And thank you so much for all the feedback on 'Anything Else Daddy?' You guys are amazing and inspired me to finish this. I edited it quickly, I just wanna get it up. So if you find any mistakes I do apologize! Enjoy lovelies!

"What!?" Louis yelled as he entered he and Harry's room.

Harry watched Louis pace back and forth angrily on his phone. Once Louis hung up Harry reached out for him.

"Don't Harold" Louis said moving away "I'm not in the best mood mate and i don't want to let it out on you"

"No let it out Lou, I don't mind, tell me what's going on?"

Louis kept his back to Harry "My contacts won't be in for another two weeks, so I'm stuck with these shit glasses" Louis said ripping them off his face and holding them up in the air.

Harry smiled, he personally loved Louis' glasses you could say he had a fetish for Louis' in his glasses

"That's all Lou?"

Louis quickly turned with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That's all Harold?" Louis mocked back in annoyed anger

"yes Lou, You look beautiful in you're glasses"

Louis shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I look like complete shit in them Harry" Louis said as he walked over to the bathroom mirror putting them back on frowning at his reflection

Harry just stared at Louis in disbelief, unsure of how his glasses made Louis feel so insecure about himself.

Harry walked up behind him wrapping his arms around Louis kissing his neck. Louis moaned letting his head fall onto Harry's shoulder as Harry continued kissing down his neck and shoulder.

"You're beautiful Lou" Harry whispered against his skin then biting down softly.

Louis shook his head slightly letting out another small moan.

Harry opened his eyes staring at them through the mirror, then it hit him.

Harry pushed Louis up against the sink.

"Harr-y what are you-"

"Look at the mirror, look at you" Harry whispered into Louis ear then kissing down his neck nibbling.

Louis complied, he looked at himself in the mirror with half lidded eyes as Harry continued kissing down his neck.. He didn't understand what Harry saw, with these dorky glasses and thick frame he couldn't get rid of no matter how much football he played.

Harry could tell Louis didn't believe him, which upset him.

"I tell you what Lou" Harry said slipping his suspenders down his shoulders " I'm going to show you how beautiful you are" Harry pulled Louis' shirt from his tight pants "You're going to leave you're glasses on and not say a word got that?"

Louis was a bit shocked, Harry was hardly ever took control but Louis couldn't lie he was a bit turned on by Harry's dominance

Louis tried to turn and face Harry to kiss him properly.

"No" Harry growled holding Louis by the hips so he couldn't move "I'm gonna fuck you right here" Harry slowly continued to undress Louis till all that remained were his tight red boxer briefs "and you're going to watch"

Harry knelt and hooked his fingers into the waistband slowly pulling them down. Louis stepped out of them and turning his head looking down at Harry his hand moving to his hair.

Harry placed kisses all over Louis' bum before spreading this cheeks.

"So beautiful" Harry whispered as he stared out Louis' dusty pink hole. Harry leaned forward giving little cat licks around his hole causing Louis to moan dirtily.

"Taste so good babe" Harry groans before slipping his tongue in slowly.

"Harry" Louis whimpered

Harry just hummed pushing his tongue in further

Louis moaned and pushed back against his tongue "Har-ry more please"

Harry removed his tongue standing as he slapped Louis bum

Louis bit his lip looking at Harry in the mirror.

"What do you want baby*

"Anything please"

Louis looked down at Lou's bum giving it a couple more slaps making his beautiful cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Louis loved each slap, the sting was what he wanted. His cock was leaking on the sink and begging for attention.

"Harry please touch me, I need you please please" Louis begged

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Louis kissing his neck as he wrapped his hand around Louis aching member.

Louis tried to move but his hips were pinned against the sink.

"Harry..fuck..please" Louis moaned dropping his head back onto Harry's shoulder.

"Alright baby: Harry whispered as he squeezed lightly before pumping Louis slowly at first. "Look at me" Harry whispered into his ear looking into the mirror.

Louis picked his head up off Harry's shoulder meeting his eyes instantly

"Look how beautiful you are" Harry said again sucking a love bit into the back of Louis' neck.

"Harry please" Louis asked again closing his eyes as Harry's hand continued to lazily pump him. Harry's hand felt amazing but he needed more so much more.

As if Harry heard his thoughts.

"Bend of Lou, let me see you" Harry ordered stepping back to grab the lube out of his suitcase.

Louis spread his legs bending over the sink pulling his cheeks apart as Harry told him.

Harry returns smiling as he stares beautiful sight before him. Louis' short legs slightly apart bending over waiting on him. his red lip pulled between his teeth waiting for Harry to touch him.

"Such a good boy"

Harry moves behind Louis slowly lowering to his knees becoming eye level with Louis' hole.

Harry quickly pops open the cap and lubes up two fingers before rubbing softly over Louis hole getting it nice and slick.

Louis moans moving his hips back wanting more. Harry brings his hand slapping his cheek a bit hard.

Louis shouts.

"Don't move" Harry orders as he pushes the first finger in.

"Fuck" Louis whispers closing his eyes.

Harry pulls out quickly pushing the second finger in, not giving Louis much time adjust to the first. Moving his fingers a bit slower Harry starts scissoring Louis tight hole.

"You feel so good baby" Harry said moving his fingers into Louis faster. "taking my fingers so good"

"More please more" Louis begs again.

Harry smirks and shoves one last finger in without slowing his pace.

Louis moans moving one of his hands to his hard cock pumping it softly.

Harry pulls his fingers out suddenly standing taking Louis; hand.

"what are you doing babe"

"Harry I need-"

Harry doesn't say anything as he looks around the room for something. He spots Louis' discarded suspenders beside them on the floor. Harry quickly picks them up grabbing Louis wrist pinning them behind his back.

Louis' eyes go wide, as he watches Harry in the mirror tying his wrist together.

Harry smirks as he watches Louis in the mirror.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself babe" Harry said yanking on suspenders making sure they're secure Harry pulled Louis back against him, his erection pressing between his cheeks. 

Louis smirks a little and pushes back against Harry. 

It was Harry's turn to moan and Louis enjoyed the little control he just gained. So he decided to continue. Louis met Harry's eyes again in the mirror, as he bit his lip.

"You gonna fuck me hard Hazza" Louis murmured as he pushed back even harder teasing.

Harry moaned pushing Louis down over the counter, Harry quickly grabbed the lube putting a good amount onto his hand working it over his cock mixing with the pre-come that was beading at the top. He grabbed Louis hips with one hand the other lining him up with Louis hole rubbing around the entrance; teasing right back. Causing Louis to whimper loudly. Harry smirked getting the reaction he wanted and slowly pushed in.

"Fuck" They both said in unison.

Louis could feel every inch of Harry pushing into him. Finally, he thought.  The small sting wasn't enough, he wanted more. Harry was about half way in when Louis pushed all the way back against Harry taking his entire length in.

"Shit Lou!" Harry moaned loudly. "Fuck are you okay?" Harry asked staring at the mirror.

Louis smiled as his eyes watered, "Fuck so good Haz, So fucking big"

Harry pulled all the way out to the tip and slammed back.

Louis cries out, mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry repeats this several more time before quickening his pace slamming harder into Louis with each thrust.

Harry moves his hand up holding Louis chin making him look into the mirror as he fucks him.

"Look at you" Harry says one last time "How beautiful you look while I fuck you" Louis moans nodding moving his arms around struggling with the suspenders. "And you like this don't you babe" Harry said tugging at the suspenders.

Louis didn't answer just mumbled as Harry continued to pound into him while holding his gaze in the mirror.

"Sorry babe what was that" said slowing his pace almost completely

"yes Harry fuck yes feels so good"

Harry smirked pulling out pushing Louis up against the wall putting one leg up on the counter, which gave Louis a perfect view as Harry pushed back in fucking him hard. The new angle caused harry to hit Louis' prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck haz so c-close" Harry stuttered out. His stomach quickly tightening his vision beginning to blur.

"Me too babe, don't come until I say you can alright, if you listen I'll reward you alright baby"

Louis nodded quickly as Harry continued thrusting into him digging his finger nails into his hips, his movements becoming sloppy. Louis could tell he was close. He was having his own trouble holding off his orgasm, he desperately just wanted to reach around and jerk himself the way off. But he had to hold off until Harry told him it was okay.

Again as if Harry heard him. He reached around gripping Louis jerking him quickly,

"Fuck baby I'm coming come for me" Harry mumbled out barely understandable but Louis had no problem listening.  After a couple quick tugs Louis was coming hard all over Harry's fist and wall. His vision whiting out as the waves pleasure rocked his body, joints locking.

Harry was shooting deep within him as Louis tighten around him milking him with every last drop. Harry's grip on Louis hips tightened even more. he would definitely have bruises.

After a few moments Harry let go of Louis and pulled out slowly looking up at him to make sure he was okay. Louis had his eyes closed leaning up against the wall breathing heavily.  So Harry gave Louis a once over. His bum a dark shade of pink, his hole red and leaking and his lips red from being bitten and kissed. Fuck he looked so good right now.

Harry reached out too remove the suspenders when Louis put his leg down turning to kiss Harry passionately.

Caught by surprise Harry stumbled back a little but He quickly recovered putting his hands on on Louis hips kissing him back.

"I love you" Louis whispered pulling back.

"I love you too babe" Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis to untie the suspenders again.

Louis just leaned into Harry as harry freed him, his legs feeling like jello.

"You alright Lou?" Harry asked smiling, throwing the suspenders on the floor.

Louis smiles weakly, "I'm fine babe"  he says leaning back against the sink with wobbly legs

Harry laughed quickly washing his hands before picking Louis up and moving him over to they're bed.

"I hope I wasn't-"

Louis kisses harry Hard again cutting him off as Harry lays him down on the bed.

"It was so good babe, I'd say almost the best we've had so far. I just..wow"

Harry smiles as he climbs into bed next to Louis, neither one of them bothering too get dressed. There was absolutely no point.

Louis curled up to Harry laying his head on his chest tracing the butterfly tattoo with his fingers. One of his personal favorites.

Harry noticed Louis' wrist dark red and rubbed raw in some areas. He reached out stopping him and bringing it up to his lips kissing around his entire wrist.

Louis watched Harry as he did so smiling.

"You no, we should try that again sometime"

Harry just looked down at him.

"I liked it when you did that to me babe, maybe something a little softer than my suspenders" Louis laughed putting his hand back on Harry's butterfly.

Harry nodded pulling Louis close to him and yawning.

"As long as you wearing those glasses, you can have anything you want"

Louis rolled his eyes taking them off handing them to Harry to place on the night stand, both of them barely keeping they're eyes open.

"And just maybe we'll keep the suspenders" Louis said right before they both fell asleep with small smiles on they're faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have such shit endings! But I really hope you enjoyed this. And for the anon who requested this from LCL I hope you enjoyed it! I just added a couple things. Let me know what you think! You can also find me on tumblr! loving-larryx.tumblr.com


End file.
